


A Slow Process

by weirdowithabeanie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hospital warning? oof, i have a feeling yall are gonna love this i promise, i?? love lance's family???, its gonna get fluffy kids, keith is injured and in the hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdowithabeanie/pseuds/weirdowithabeanie
Summary: Keith Kogane is always quite careless, but in the final battle on Earth against a mysterious robot, he was injured worse than the other paladins. Not that he worries much, he's glad it's him and not someone else, but Lance worries for him and sets up some plans with his Niece and Nephew to help him (hopefully) get better faster.





	1. Chapter 1

Silence. There wasn't any sound in space, Keith knew this. However, this didn't look like space. Where were the stars? Anything? It was just... black. Keith slowly slid down to his knees, which made him question it more considering he was sitting against a flat surface, looking around at the emptiness around him. He let out a shaky sigh. Not again. No, he couldn't be lost in darkness without anybody. He needed at least one of his paladins. He was going to go crazy again, and that scared him. He barely made it through being lost with the paladins. He curled in on himself, burying his head against his knees and shaking it quickly, wanting to wake up. He scratched at his arms slightly, shaking...

 

A light groan left the raven-haired male as he slowly started to wake up, light chatter in the background as he winced softly at the light that poured into the room from his hospital window. God, his head was pounding. He looked at the edge of his bed, a small smile forming on his face as he saw the two Galrans in the room, which were looking at him now that they saw he was awake. Krolia and Kolivan. He let out a slow sigh, eyes closing again for a moment before he sat himself up a bit, looking at them once more. “H.. Hey, Mom. Kolivan.” He greeted tiredly, his voice weak and slightly breaking as he did so. Ow. It hurt to talk. He needed water.

 

As if Krolia read his mind, she stood, walking over to a pitcher. The Garrison usually kept these so there was one in each room so the nurses and cadets didn’t have to run around as much to get everyone water at night. She filled a cup with water, heading over to Keith afterward and sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, gently running a hand through his hair to get his bangs out of the way of the bandages, putting the plastic cup in his hands gently. “How did you sleep, Keith?” She asked softly. “Do you need anything?” The single hand was still messing with his hair lightly, even after he brought the cup to his mouth. Not that Keith was complaining, he loved the affection.

A soft laugh left the paladin as he heard that, wincing when his head received waves of pain from doing so. “U-Um, yeah, I slept okay… Although, My head... It’s been hurting. Could you ask if they have medicine?” He asked softly, leaning back against the pillows, too exhausted to move. After a small bit of arguing and coming to an agreement, Kolivan stood to go do as Keith requested, heading outside of the room and down to where the nurses were training some of the cadets to take care of the paladins so they could deal with more serious injuries from the other pilots that got injured in the war.

 

The two were now left in silence for a few moments before Krolia decided to speak up, still gently playing with Keith’s soft hair since it helped him relax. “Your fellow paladins are having a good recovery so far. Hunk has a small head injury, and the other paladins have a few scratches and some bruised areas, but they’re all okay and safe with their families. I don’t know how you happened to hit your head so badly, Keith.” She said with a light chuckle, smiling. Her voice was so soothing to Keith’s ears, helping him relax even more, it was much easier to listen to her as she spoke, especially in the light motherly tone.

 

“That’s good... I’m glad they’re okay…” Keith sighed quietly, staring at the ceiling as he tried not to focus on the fact that he was dizzy beyond belief. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. “Why… why did you come here with Kolivan? I thought you two were trying to get more blades.” He said as he opened his eyes once more and continued to sip on the cold water to get it down his throat, watching her tiredly.

 

Krolia chuckled, rolling her eyes softly. “Keith, honestly. We were told that you had just gone through a rough battle, and we wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Plus, we brought some blades to come and clean up some of the rubble and help everyone get Earth on its toes again.” She said with a sigh, moving so she was laying next to Keith, resting her head against his head carefully, not wanting to hurt him. She smiled softly, perking up when Kolivan returned with a nurse, who gave Keith some medicine, to which he gagged at. Ugh, Gross. He hated medicine. The Nurse gave instructions to Krolia, then told them that they would have a cadet come in and check everything every few hours or so. Perfect.

 

After receiving that news, a sigh left Keith, closing his eyes and relaxing as the medicine was already kicking in, helping his dizziness already. Wow, modern technology was great, he took back the hating medicine part... for now. He smiled slightly, looking at his mom tiredly. “How long do you think you’ll stay here?” He asked with a light yawn, rubbing his eyes. How was he tired already? He slept for like... a day.

 

“Not very long, I’m afraid. We are planning to assist for a few days, but we have to head out soon. I’m sure you’ll be alright with Shiro here, though?” Krolia said, looking at her son with a small smile, sitting back up in the bed as she stared at him.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Grand.” Krolia was playing with his hair lightly again. Which was causing him to start to doze off again, which did eventually happen to the paladin. She kissed his forehead gently. “Sleep well, Love.” She said softly staring at her boy calmly as the room grew silent. She stayed in there for about another thirty minutes before she slowly stood, gesturing for Kolivan to follow and heading out of the sleeping mullet’s room, wanting to leave him be while he slept for now.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about four weeks since the battle that left Keith stuck in the hospital had actually happened. He didn’t mind much, but it was a bit annoying now. He didn’t have much to do, so it was sleep, eat, draw or color, repeat. Not many people decided to visit, much to his dismay. Krolia stayed as long as she could, but she had to leave again with Kolivan to go and search for some new, and old, recruits. Kosmo was out and about on his own, assisting Hunk and anyone else. He usually came back at night to keep Keith company though. According to James Griffin, the cadet assigned to watch over him and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, his fellow paladins were nearly at their full recovery. He had to mention to Keith that his head injury was worse than the others, and he did have an injured, almost broken, ankle. Keith didn’t care much, he was just glad that everyone was feeling better.

 

Currently, the raven-haired male was laying in bed, taking a slow breath as he stared out the window, sighing. A lot was on his mind right now. He hadn’t been able to visit any of the Paladins, as James didn’t let him leave the room much in case he got dizzy or something, which was reasonable. But he was wanting to visit Lance the most. He felt… terrible, to say the least. He was able to apologize to Hunk, which was a small weight lifted off his shoulders. However, he still hadn’t been able to bring anything up with Lance. The situation with Bob made him feel terrible. It was a Gay Panic situation, what was he supposed to do? Besides, getting his emotions out was difficult, and Lance was being an ass toward his drawings. And... he needed his family.

 

As Keith stared up at the ceiling, he let out a slow sigh, then tensed when his brain brought up the memories of them going a bit… crazy in space. He took in a slow breath, the words flooding his head. Keith, you ran away. Maybe you should have just stayed away. Maybe he should have. His leadership skills have gotten better, though… so maybe he should stay. Besides. Space can make you go crazy, maybe that didn’t actually happen. Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf. Keith took in a slow breath, refusing to let the few tears that were forming in his eyes fall down his face. He heard the door creek open accompanied by a few soft huffs and what sounded like they belonged to a younger creature. Keith rose a brow.

 

That’s when a few giggles sounded and two small children ran into the room, holding some pieces of paper. Keith laughed softly. “I think you have the wrong room…” He said softly, smiling at them gently.

 

“No, they don’t.” Keith knew that voice. Oh god.

 

“What’re you doing here?”

 

A soft laugh left the Cuban’s lips as he slowly entered the room, balancing himself on a crutch. Lance grinned a little. “Hey, Mullet. This is my niece, Naomi.” Naomi responded with a small wave, smiling happily. “And that’s Lucas, my nephew.” He said, laughing when Lucas responded with an enthusiastic wave, grinning and bouncing slightly as he hid the paper he was holding behind his back.

 

Keith stared at them all, then waved a little as he took the remote in his hand to sit himself up. “What’re you holding?” He questioned softly when he saw them. Lance laughed a bit, patting their backs to tell them to go. Lucas ran over, crawling onto the bed quickly, which surprised Keith. Naomi tried to get up, letting out a small whine when she couldn’t. Lance lifted her up carefully, then pulled over a seat, sitting and wincing a bit. He smiled at Keith, sighing softly.

 

After a moment, both of the children flashed their homemade cards to Keith with wide grins and soft giggles. Keith took the papers carefully, not wanting to ruin them before he looked at Naomi’s: small flowers, a black lion, and a large drawing of Keith, which made the black paladin laugh softly. He opened it, reading the writing inside. It was messy, but he was able to decipher it. And, of course, it was spelled right due to Lance’s help.

 

Dear Keith,

Get well soon so our Grandma can invite you to dinner!

\- Naomi <3

 

Keith felt a grin spread on his face as he looked at the other card, which was a bit messier and more chaotic: glitter and stickers. There were some dinosaur stickers and a few food stickers on it as well. Lucas had also added a dragon and a large cake with some flowers on it ( the flowers were made out of glitter glue). He opened it, and read it as well:

 

Kieth,

I hop you get better son! Uncle Lance misses u!

\- Lucas!

 

Keith chuckled softly at the spelling errors. Lucas tried, and it was… adorable, to say the least. He put the two cards to the side, letting his hands fall into his lap. He smiled softly, looking at the kids, who were excitedly awaiting his response. “Thank you, Naomi. Thanks, Lucas. I loved them.” He said with a smile. Naomi grinned a little, moving over and hugging him, resting her head on his chest. Lucas grinned, jumping over and hugging him as well. Keith grunted when Lucas landed on him, but he held the two, looking at Lance with a curious look.

 

Lance just laughed softly, giving him a thumbs up and leaning back on his chair, letting out a slow sigh. “Lukie, be careful, he’s still hurt.” He said, his voice a bit more gentle. Lucas nodded softly, leaning against Keith. Lance smiled slightly. “They like you.” He said, chuckling. “They’ve wanted to make you cards for weeks, but they didn’t like their first ones so they redid them a few times. Here you are.” He said, face beaming slightly. He looked tired, which made Keith a bit worried. Had he been getting enough sleep? He sure hoped so.

 

A light chuckle left Keith and he shook his head. “It’s alright.” He said, leaning his head on Namoi’s carefully. His hair was tied up, so he wouldn’t get it in her face. “That long? I’m sure I would’ve been fine with the first ones.”

 

Naomi giggled softly. “It’s okay! I scribbled your name out and we gave it to Hunk!” She said with a grin.

 

Lucas laughed. “We scratched yours off mine and gave it to Pidge.” He said, messing with Keith’s shirt slightly, needing to fidget a little.

 

Keith laughed, a smile on his face. That was probably the first one this genuine since he had first woken up. “Thanks, guys. It means a lot.” He said, looking at Lance, staring at him silently for a minute. “Uh… Would you kids mind leaving for a bit? I want to talk to your Uncle for a while…”


End file.
